


My Mother's Face

by Luna_Leclair (Moonluster)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Depersonalization, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Freeform, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intergenerational Trauma, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Stylized Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonluster/pseuds/Luna_Leclair
Summary: A stylized/line-break poem I wrote for ENG 350, which deals with the feeling of being a daughter of an abusive mother and how that affects my identity/perception of myself. Please read the tags!
Kudos: 1





	My Mother's Face

“My Mother’s Face” 

Sometimes, I look in the mirror

And I see my mother’s face

A face that holds no love

For mine.

That face holds Abuse, 

Rage, Manipulation.   
Those eyes see Sins 

Where there are none. 

It says, “You are a bad 

Child. I hate you. 

My mother hated me, So 

You must also hate me.”

I want to lash 

Out at the mirror. 

“Why do I look like you?!”

Those hateful words 

Choke me. My tongue 

Cannot speak them. 

But, my mind, my 

“mother”, screams

At every insecurity.  
  
“Fix this, fix that;   
I must fix you,   
Disgraceful Child.”   
  
There is a Monster   
Behind this face.   
Between tears, I wonder:   
  
“Who’s the broken one 

Now? Where Do I Begin 

And Where does 

She End?”   
  
But The 

Mirror Is 

Broken ; Answers ,

Shards on 

The floor . 


End file.
